I Will Always Love You
by KhaaoticRain
Summary: Misaki Sakkaku; strong, beautiful and funny. Sephrioth; powerful, cold and unsociable. The silver-haired general is going to get much more then he bargained for when he agrees to becoming Misaki's mentor. **THIS IS A SephirothxOC FANFICTION**
1. Chapter 1

_**First chapter of my first story **_

* * *

Far from Midgar in the sandy deserts that surround it, stood a girl dressed in all black with tight leather pants, short boots that sat around her small ankles and a tight and sleeveless but high-necked shirt all covered by a long black coat. Her long, wavy dark hair was flowing and whipping around her ivory face in the breeze.

She held tightly onto the double edged blade in her hand and focused out into the horizon when a figure appeared not too far from where she stood. The girl turned her head and took in the blue uniform he wore, the large sword and the very familiar spiky black hair.

'There he is.' The girl thought to herself and jumped from the small cliff side she stood at and quickly, but quietly, made her way to where the familiar boy was. Once close enough, the girl held out her sword in front of her neck with a smirk

"It's been a while… Zack." She said. Her voice was smooth like honey and held angelic tones but was still more dangerous than sweet. The boy, Zack, turned his head towards the girls smirking voice and smiled and his eyes lit up

"Misaki! I was wondering when I'd see you again and here you are!" Zack looked glanced down at the sword by his neck "With a sword to my neck. What toy are you playing with this time, Misaki?" He asked as the girl, Misaki, lowered the blade from her old friend's neck.

"I hardly call this a toy. I think I've found my perfect weapon. Beautiful, isn't it?" Misaki said, holding the blade in front of her. The sword suited her well; sharp and dangerous but the design was beautiful much like her. The blade wasn't like the usual straight blades Zack had seen most swords hold but had curves throughout it and the hilt was covered with dark purple bandages that hung loosely off the end, but it was short and he vaguely wandering if that was by design when he noticed a similar looking hilt behind her shoulder

"Sure" Zack mumbled, unsure of himself but then shook his head. His hair flying around him, much like Misaki's "What are you doing out here Misaki?"

"I came to find you, stupid." Misaki answered, rolling her eyes

"Why?" He asked and watched Misaki walking in circles around him

"Well, you see, I have a bit of a predicament-"

"You need help? _The Powerful Misaki_ needs help?" Zack asked bewildered and amused. Misaki stopped walking and stood in front of Zack, glowering at him "Sorry, sorry!" He held up his hands defensively and Misaki chuckled

"No, well yes, but not really. I want to join SOLIDER." She said firmly. Zack stared at her for a while and then began smiling and hugging the girl tightly, spinning her around

"That's awesome, Misaki! Come on! Let's go get you signed up!" He said excitedly, the woman laughed with her friend and once she was back on the ground smoothed out her outfit

"All right, all right! Let's go, Zack." Misaki laughed

* * *

_**This was really more of a prologue and it does get loads better, this was mostly introducing my character, Misaki Sakkaku, she's bit of a weirdo and her and Zack will play fight and argue quite a bit throughout this story.**_

_**But anyway, thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated and stay tuned for the next chapter, bye**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**And here we are, back again so soon, with chapter two of my Sephiroth fanfiction. I know there is a rather obvious lacking of Sephiroth, but as well all know, our beautiful, handsome silver-haired General isn't exactly the most sociable person, but he'll be here soon. What will Misaki think of the great and powerful Sephiroth?**_

* * *

"Angeal!" Zack shouted to a tall man that looked very similar to himself. The man turned and glanced Misaki next to Zack

"Hello Zack. Who's this?" Angeal asked. Zack looked to his left at Misaki and went to introduce her when she stepped forward herself

"Misaki, pleased to meet ya!" She said with a smile

"You too. Why is she here, Zack?" Angeal asked the raven haired teen, who scratched behind his head with a sheepish grin

"Misaki's an old friend and I found her out at Edge, well she found me, and she wants my help joining SOLDIER…" Zack trailed off, looking to his right

"Uh huh. You'll have to speak with Lazard then. I'm heading there myself, come on." Misaki and Zack followed behind Angeal as he lead them to the room the director was in. They wandered down many hallways and Misaki committed everything to memory. The other members of SOLDIER stared at her, as she walked past them, with hungry eyes. Misaki rolled her own and continued walking; she soon realized that there were no female members of SOLDIER, the only girls being secretaries and a few Turks.

"There are just so many women here, geez I don't know how you guys manage to control yourselves with all these girls around. Wow." Misaki's sarcastic voice broke through the heavy silence beginning to surround them. Zack snorted loudly at Misaki, upon hearing Zack she laughed loudly "Oh, now that was attractive, Zack." The ShinRa building wasn't as glamorous as Misaki thought it would be, in fact it wasn't glamorous at all.

As they continued to walk through the building, they had passed many men dressed in the SOLDIER uniform, some leered and gawked at Misaki while others didn't bat an eye at her they drew closer to Lazards office, there became less and less people and when they finally arrived, out of Lazard's office door came a tall man with choppy auburn hair and bright blue-green mako infused eyes.

He wore what Misaki assumed was the first class uniform, as Angeal wore the same. He glanced at Misaki, then looked at Zack and finally at Angeal.

"Why is there a woman here?" The auburn haired first class asked Angeal harshly

"The woman has a name." Misaki said rudely, stepping forward. The auburn head raised a brow and turned back to Angeal

"She's a friend of Zack's, she wants to join SOLDIER."

"Women don't join SOLDIER."

"I'll be the first then." Misaki said, moving closer to the first class but he didn't move, he wouldn't be intimidated by anything or anyone. Zack sensed her threatening behaviour and stepped between her and the auburn haired SOLDIER.

"Misaki, this is Genesis. He's a first class, like Angeal." He spoke up, Misaki moved back and stood straighter before grabbing Zack's arm and walking away from the first class, Genesis.

"How insufferable." Misaki mumbled

"Ever since I joined, Genesis always reminded me of you." Zack mused, Misaki looked at Zack with a look of disgust, he saw this and continued talking with a small smile. "You look the same. Like the same things. Handle yourselves in a similar way. It's weird. I thought I came here to get away from you." Zack finished playfully. Misaki shoved his shoulder and he stumbled to the side but straightened up. "Well, we are here, Misaki..." He announced and held the door open for Misaki. She walked inside and looked around,there was a very, very large screen, a long thick desk that seemed to line the entire room and three chairs behind he counter in front of the giant screen. Misaki whistled out and a blonde man spun around in his chair

"Zack?" The man asked, his tone surprised. Zack stepped forward while Misaki stayed behind, eyes looking at everything she could "Who's your friend?" He asked

"That's Misaki, she's an old friend. A fighter from Kalm." Zack replied, watching Misaki look around "She wants to join, Lazard." He added, finally look at the blonde man, Lazard. Lazard looked at Misaki for a long moment, taking her in and finally turned to Zack once again

"We don't have female SOLDIERs." He said smiled and returned to his work "The women here are secretaries, or TURKs." Misaki turned sharply dropping what she had in her hand to the ground, it landed with a crash and both Lazard and Zack turned to Misaki to see her looking at the ground with clenched fists.

"I will not be a secretary, or a TURK." Her voice was harsh "I can do this, I know I can!"

* * *

**_Thank you all for reading, as always, feedback is _****_appreciated_**

**_Feel free to favourite and follow as you so please and stay tuned for more of Misaki Sakkaku and her fight to be the best she can be, _**_as well as show off to Genesis that girls can be SOLDIERs_

**_Bye-bye_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi guys, thank you all so much for reading. Before I started this account to post my fanfictions I had always had doubts that anyone would like my stories, but having people read, follow, favourite and review them means so much to me and it makes me so incredibly happy that people, other then me, actually like what I write As an aspiring writer it means so so much to me and I want to thank each and every one of you for reading/following/favouriting/reviewing and to keep doing it because it means so much Another note, I am aware that my two chapters so far seem very short and I am SO sorry for that, I didn't realize until after I uploaded both of them how little I already had written out but I will do my best to make the chapters longer and even been Anyway, enough talking from me and onto chapter three.**_

* * *

"Wow, Misaki, I didn't think he'd actually let you join." Zack announced, Misaki just rolled her bright cyan eyes at her long time friend

"Of course you didn't think." She mumbled. Zack looked at her offended but Misaki paid no regard "What's first?" She asked, Zack shrugged

"We go to one of the simulation rooms for training." Misaki grinned and nodded

"That'll be fun." The two walked side by side towards the elevators, past a few cadets and third class SOLDIERs, most of which leered and ogled Misaki. She scrunched her nose and pushed the button for the elevator, waiting several minutes before it reached their floor.

Misaki and Zack stepped into the dark elevator, Misaki took notice that it seemed even darker inside the elevator. The elevator went down, instead of up like Misaki had assumed. It stopped at floor 49, where most of the people on the elevator also got off. Misaki just followed aimlessly and confused behind Zack.

"Ready?" Zack asked, turning to face the auburn haired girl, she looked at him quickly with wide eyes "Are you ready?" he asked again, Misaki nodded in return and followed behind him into the only empty training room. Her eyes widened when she saw the state of the room. Misaki stopped at the sight of the training room.

It was destroyed.

Completely unable for them to use for themselves. Zack kicked the floor, punched a wall and then cradled his hand

"Those damn firsts were in here again!" he shouted. Misak laughed, bending over her knees "What's so funny?!"

"You. But this room is a mess." Misaki mused, walking around the room scratching her head in thought. "You said the firsts did this?" She asked. Zack nodded "Geez. Does it always end like this?" He nodded again "Maybe they shouldn't be using the simulators then..." Misaki's voice trailed off and when she glanced at Zack again he was completely white. She looked at him confused, but turned around slowly when he gestured for her too.

Her eyes widened. Angeal, Genesis and another, very tall and very handsome man, with long silver hair dressed in black leather pants, a leather coat that reached towards the floor, boots and straps that crossed over his bare exposed chest. Misaki swallowed thickly at the sight of him, then glared at Genesis.

"What?" He asked, not looking up from his book

"You! You three ruined this room. Did it ever occur to you that others might want to use it?!" She shouted at the auburn haired first. He closed his book with a loud slap, Misaki took a step away from him. "Uh, I mean, you should, uh, not be so tough?"

"We _are_ first class SOLDIERs." Angeal spoke up. Misaki huffed and crossed her arms over her chest

"Doesn't give you the right to be all high and mighty and destroy rooms others may want to use." The silver-haired man stepped forward, blocking Misaki's view of Genesis and Angeal, he was very tall, Misaki only reaching up to the middle of his chest. She looked up with wide and fearful eyes, she could feel herself breathing heavier, her heart beating faster then she ever thought it could.

"I believe it does." He spoke up after a few long moments, his voice deep and enticing, it was no wonder he was a voice alone made her palms grow sweaty, she swallowed thickly. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out, only a feeble 'Um'. Zack snorted loudly behind her, all the firsts and Misaki turned around to look at him, but he remained as composed as possible before bursting out with laughter at his friends pathetic behavior towards the man he knew as General Sephiroth.

"What are you laughing at!?" Misaki shouted, distracted from her nervousness around the General and instead focusing on Zack laughing at her

"You! Idiot!" Misaki's eyes grew wide before narrowing. She drew her two double edged, curved blades, pointing one at Zack

"You die." Her voice was serious and dark. Sweat fell from Zack's brow as he ran and dodged Misaki's attacks. It was a lot harder to try to get cut by Misaki's swords, not only because they were double edged, but there were two of them! One he could probably handle, but not two. They were short, though, needed for close combat. Zack pulled out his simple long-sword, the swords almost every SOLDIER (excluding the firsts) used and trained with. He blocked her attacks. Left. Right. Down. Up... Up? Zack thought, his moment of distraction from the small fight caused Misaki to slice up through the air, almost cutting Zack through the groin if Angeal hadn't stepped in.

"Misaki." He said simply, her head turned towards him quickly "You need to calm down. You can't always go attacking Zack when he laughs at you... Especially not with swords." He muttered the end. Misaki and Zack were both breathing heavily, Zack wasn't going to laugh at Misaki again... At least not while she had her swords.

Misaki shrugged, the thick strap of her black tank top falling down her right shoulder.

"Whatever. I'm going back to my room. Zack, comming?" Zack nodded scared and left "Bye-bye firsts~" Misaki's voice sang out, she stuck her head back around the door with a grin "By the way, who are you?" She asked, directing her question at the silver-haired first

"That's the great General Sephiroth." Angeal answered, as Sephiroth clearly wasn't going to. Misaki nodded, her hair bouncing with her

"Okay!" She said happily and skipped down the hall with Zack.

Zack finally stopped walking in front of one of the many doors. Misaki ran straight into his hard back

"Hey what the hell- Oh." Misaki pushed the key into the lock, turned it and opened the door. "Asha?" She called out to her friend. She heard a soft 'here' from the lounge and found an ivory-skinned girl with midnight black hair that ran down to her mid-back with straight across bangs that almost completely covered her emerald green eyes, hidden behind somewhat oversized squircle** thick rimmed glasses, painting her toe nails with a blue-green nail polish that almost matched the mako infused eyes of the SOLDIER.

"Hello Misaki. Zack." The girl, Asha, mumbled softly, not looking up from her nail painting. "Where were you?" She asked, finally looking up with soft and kind eyes

"We were going to train. But those stupid firsts destroyed the room." Misaki's voice was harsh and filled with distain for not being able to train properly with Zack

"The firsts?" Asha mumbled, tilting her head to the side in thought "Those are the highest SOLIDER aren't they?" Misaki sighed and rubbed her temples

"Yes, Asha. First Class SOLDIERs." Misaki turned to see Zack and pursed her lips "Uh, you can leave now, Zack." She said loudly, pushing Zack out the door despite his protesting "I need to talk to Asha about something... In private!" She shouted.

"What's so important I can't hear?" He asked, holding onto the door frame. Misaki stopped pushing him and let go with a sigh when an idea occured to her. She smirked and looked up at Zack

"Girl stuff." Misaki said simply. Zack's eyes widened, last time she and Asha talked about "girl stuff" he was stuck listening to the two girls talk about boys while Asha gave Misaki a makeover... And both Asha and Misaki giving Zack a makeup. Zack backed up slowly with his hands raised defensively

"Okay, okay. I'll leave now." He mumbled and ran down the hall. Misaki slammed the door shut, effectively causing Asha to jump in her seat, the glass of water on the coffee table spilling everywhere.

"I'll get it." Asha mumbled, standing from her place. Misaki motioned for her to sit back down and left into the kitchen to retrieve a cloth. "Tell me about the first class SOLDIERs?" She asked softly. Asha almost always spoke softly, she knew she was one of the few women who lived and worked in the ShinRa building and didn't want to make it known to the mako and non-mako infused SOLDIERs and Cadets she was there.

Misaki re-entered the room and cleaned up the water, placing the glass and cloth back onto the coffee table. She leaned back into the plush, snow white couch, her arms behind her head

"They're amazingly terrifying." Asha nodded, packing up her nail supplies to listen to Misaki speak more "They are so incredibly attractive as well." Asha giggled behind one small, fragile looking hand "Angeal, you know Angeal?" Misaki asked, Asha nodded again "Yeah, he's like an older looking Zack. Then there's Genesis, he's so insufferable and he's always reading some stupid book." Misaki looked to Asha when she felt her eyes on her. Asha's emerald eyes were no longer kind and soft, but now harsh and malicious "I mean, not that reading's stupid or anything," She added quickly "but he's always reading the same one." Asha shrugged her shoulders

"Maybe he likes it?" She said, her voice a little louder. Misaki rolled her eyes

"Yeah, sure. But then, there's General Sephiroth. Oh, Asha, he's so handsome and tall and handsome and amazing." Asha laughed softly

"So I hear." Asha pulled out one of her sketchpads from underneath the couch and flipped it open to a page with a long, red leather jacket drawn on it "I've heard of the _great and powerful General Sephiroth _and how handsome he and Genesis Rhapsodos are. The female secretaries and workers here talk about them quite a bit, and Angeal, though it's weird listening to them talk about Angeal in such a way." Asha and Misaki both visibly shivered at the thought of seeing Angeal, of all people, in anyway more then friendship.

Asha and Misaki soon fell silent. Misaki turned on the tv and lounged about, eating crap food Asha bought her, while Asha just continued to design and add detail to the jacket she had drawn. It was the best thing she had drawn so far. Almost reaching to the floor in a brilliant crimson red leather. Asha sighed

"That's awesome, Asha!" Misaki said, looking over her shoulder. Asha screamed loudly and jumped out of her seat, her eyes wide and panicked from Misaki's loud talking in her ear

"Misaki!" She shouted "Don't ever do that again." Asha closed her sketchpad and shoved it back underneath the couch with a sigh. "It's late, you need to sleep." she said, calming down quite quickly. She left into the kitchen and came back out, holding two small glasses filled with water and handed one to Misaki

"Okay, fine." Misaki consented and left to her room, taking the water with her. She took a quick sip and changed from the uniform she was given into more appropriate sleeping attire and climbed into bed with a sigh. Misaki closed her eyes and soon drifted into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

_**Thank you all for reading, as you may have noticed (hopefully anyway), I did bring my other OC Asha Storm (formally Avalyn Storm) into this story. I did originally write this fanfiction without the idea of Asha being in it as well but seeing as how my Genesis fanfiction has Asha AND Misaki in it, I thought it'd be a good idea to have Asha in this story and such, so yeah.**_

_****squircle meaning a rounded square if you didn't know.**_

_**I will try to update this story (and my other one) as frequently as I can, but it may only be once or twice a week. Please remember that people do have regular lives aside from the online world, and while writing is a passion of mine I cannot always spend my time on it. But I will, however, try to write as much as I can and make longer chapters.**_

_**Any comments/questions/concerns feel free to leave a review, they mean a lot to me hearing back from people (good and bad), though I would like to try and avoid really harsh, negative criticism, because I believe for someone to go out and broadcast something they genuinely enjoy doing, it isn't very kind to say that they're absolutely shit terrible at it because it might mean the world to them.**_

_**As always, favourite, follow, review **_

_**Bye-bye**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for the delay guys, but people do have lives outside the interwebs and I just so happen to be putting off doing my assessments right now.. I have like 8 or so I haven't completely and yeah... But anyway! On with the story**_

_**I will try and set up a way for me to keep track of when I should/need to upload. What I will be doing soon is, probably this weekend, I'll be writing lots and lots AND LOTS so I can have loads written for me to post and you guys to read**_

* * *

Misaki awoke to the soft sound of classical music playing. She knew immediately that Asha had already woken and was probably making Misaki breakfast, despite her constant protests. Misaki reached over to find the cup of water was gone and instead left her bed and changed into the cadet uniform.

Misaki looked at herself for a few long moments in the mirror and scrunched her nose up her appearance. She didn't like the cadet uniform. She remembered the firsts and how both Genesis and Sephiroth seemed to wear what they pleased, but Angeal. being the man of honor he is, wore the traditional first class uniform.

She left into the lounge and instead of finding Asha in the kitchen, she found her sitting on the couch with a book sitting in her lap. She was taking occasional sips from a dark, muddy-looking green liquid that Misaki could only assume was one her Asha's ridiculous attempts to stay healthy.

_'There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the goddess.'_

Oh no.

_'Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds.'_

No.

_'Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul.'_

Please.

_Pride is lost. Wings stripped away, the end is nigh.'_

"Asha!" Misaki's voice broke through over the sound of the calming music. Asha looked up at Misaki with wide-eyes, but upon seeing Misaki's expression, she smirked and continued to read outloud

"My friend, do you fly away now?" Asha looked away from her book and to Misaki "To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow. No matter where the winds may blow." Misaki covered her ears and shouted for Asha to stop, but she just continued to recite the poem word for word, getting louder and louder with each word

"Asha! Please!" Misaki begged. Asha continued to recite the poem but was stopped by a loud knocking at the door. Misaki and Asha both looked to the door. It jarred open slightly and a mess of black hair came out from around the corner

"Misaki? It's breakfast if you wanna come down now." Zack's voice came. Asha smiled, nodding to Misaki who looked to her for an answer.

"All right. Asha, you coming?" Misaki asked. Asha nodded and stood up, taking her book with her "You're not bringing that are you?" she asked exasperated

"Why wouldn't I?" Asha asked, tilting to her head to the side. Misaki put her fingers to her temple and sighed, nodding to Asha and going to the door after grabbing a few things. Asha and Zack waited outside the apartment for Misaki to return and when she did, the door was locked and the three walked down the hall together to the mess hall.

* * *

"It bugs me that you brought that book." Misaki mumbled. Asha rolled her eyes and hit Misaki over the back of the head with said book. Zack looked between the two, obviously confused by the exchange

"What book?" He asked. Asha held up her book, the elegant light cream pink background with beautiful golden borders of swirls and curls that outlined the whole book, back and front, and the word _LOVELESS _written in bold capitalized letters. "NO!" He shouted, backing away from Asha "Not you too!" He exclaimed, all eyes were on the three. Asha stood there, a complete blushing mess, as Zack moaned and groaned about his strong dislike of LOVELESS

"I'm afraid I don't understand your hatred." Asha said, taking a seat, Zack and Misaki following

"One of the firsts, Genesis," Misaki made a soft noise that sounded like a mix between a feral growl and a groan "He recites it all the time. Angeal, and Sephiroth, are both completely sick of it, but he never shuts up!" He exclaimed. Asha rolled her eyes

"It's beautiful. I'm sure he doesn't mean to be so annoying." She said, trying to lighten the discussion. Asha had always had a way of trying to see the best side of everything. She was soft spoken and a very kind person, but she didn't let people step over her like they thought they could. Zack shook his head wildly

"No. He does it on purpose now, I reckon. At first maybe it was just because he wanted others to hear it but now he's just obnoxious. Him and that stupid book." He said, gesturing to Asha's copy of LOVELESS sitting on the table innocently. Misaki looked up from her food, her eyes widening as she looked behind Zack. Asha followed her eyes and tilted her head.

"Um-" Misaki started, but Zack was quick to interrupt her

"You have no idea how annoying Genesis can be. I love Angeal, he's amazing. But his friends are just so... So.."

"Insufferable? Irritating? Obnoxious?" A smooth voice offered. It was Genesis. Zack turned and smiled widely, though his eyes were shut

"Yes! Obnoxious!" He said happily. Misaki slammed her head to the table and Zack opened his eyes at the noise "You all right, Misaki?" he asked. Misaki raised her finger meekly and pointed behind him to where the three firsts were standing. Zack turned slowly, his brow furrowed in confusion "Oh. Uh. Hi, Genesis. Angeal. Sephiroth." He mumbled, his voice trailing off. Zack quickly ate through his food, faster then both Misaki and Asha had ever seen Zack eat "Well," he sighed "time for me to go. I've got squats to do and such." He said and ran out of the mess hall, leaving Misaki and Asha alone with the three firsts.

Misaki would be lying if she didn't feel intimidated by having the three firsts and no Zack around her. She did have Asha though. Misaki looked over to Asha, but she didn't seem the least bit fazed. Asha was happily reading her book as the three firsts watched her intently

"Asha?" Misaki asked. Asha made a noise signaling she acknowledged Misaki "You want to put the book away? You should eat." She said. Asha just shrugged her shoulders

"I'm not eating whatever you have. I can ask Tseng if he would be so kind." She said. This was the first time Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth had ever seen this girl before, let alone heard her. Her voice was soft, sweet and almost dreamy. At her comment Genesis made a noise of distaste

"Are you a TURK?" He asked. Asha shook her head, as did Misaki

"No. She just works with ShinRa. She lives with me." Misaki answered for her, becoming protective of her friend. Sephiroth glanced at Misaki and then at Asha

"What does she do?" He asked, his voice was deep and it was hard for Misaki to not swoon at the sound. Asha mumbled something almost inaudibly that sounded like _'she has and name, Asha.' _Sephiroth nodded once "What does _Asha _do?" He corrected

"Uh-um..." Misaki tried to speak but couldn't. Asha closed her book and sat it on the table

"I'm a designer. I make the uniforms, design and create clothing, on occasion I design custom weapons." She shrugged "Most of my custom designing is done for the TURKs though. Most SOLDIER's don't know I exist, and if they do it's because of Misaki." She said softly, meeting Sephiroth's intense gaze and looking to Misaki, swallowing thickly. Sephiroth made her very nervous. Not only because he looked considerably taller then tiny Asha and Misaki, but his long silver hair gave him an air of mystery and his leather uniform and the long masamune made him seem threatening, though he probably was.

Misaki rose from the table and put her hand on Asha's shoulder

"Well, we best be off. Sephiroth. Angeal... Genesis." She said, mumbling his name distastefully, earning a grunt in response. Misaki pulled Asha away after she grabbed her book

"I hope I see you all soon!" She called out. The firsts watched the two leave, Asha giggling at Misaki. They looked to each other

"That was odd." Angeal mused. Sephiroth nodded, his brow furrowing slightly

"Indeed."

* * *

**Well guys, there it is, chapter four. Now, I understand that this might be a little weirdly put or something as it does seem like it changes from Asha to Misaki a bit and I am so so so so so sorry for that.**

**As you probably know I do have another fanfiction for GenesisXAsha and such and yeah, I just had that in my mind or something I guess because I know I need to do more on that one. But I really wanted to get something out for you guys and this is what came out. **

**I will be eventually setting up a way that I can write and post things more easily, it's just a matter of me getting lots written and ready to post is all**

**So as always, reviews, follows and favourites are always welcome. Any concerns, comments or questions feel free to contact me**


End file.
